Kim Cunningham
]]Kim "Kimmy" Cunningham is a minor character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. She is the younger sister of Tyler Cunningham and John Cunningham is her younger twin brother. Kim is currently 18 months old and will manifest three abilities in the future. Appearance Kim doesn't look anything similar to her twin brother, John. She already has the natural bright ginger hair that she will retain for her entire life. Kim's hair colour is a bit of a mystery, as no one else in her family has ginger hair and it is unknown who she inherits this colouring from. However, it will be inherited by the majority of the nieces and nephew she will gain from John. Her hair will wave naturally and she will normally keep it at shoulder length. Her eyes are a dark brown shade that she has inherited from her mother. In the future, her make-up will always be light and normal in natural flattering tones. She will be quite into fashion and concerned with her looks, chosing neutrally coloured clothing so her hair seems even brighter. Abilities The first ability Kim will manifest is Transmutation. The ability will allow her to change materials into something else. She will need physical contact with the object and will then be able to turn it into something different. She could alter liquids to make them into another liquid, change objects into different ones and even with enough concentration alter people and animals into something else. However the ability cannot be used upon herself. Her second ability will be Arthrokinesis. This ability can be used to manipulate joints and tendons in a variety of ways. It is possible to increase or decrease a person's flexibility and joint strength, and to control movements to some extent, similar to puppetry. It can thus be used offensively to contort a person's body into unnatural and painful positions. The ability can also be used to inflict and to heal afflictions of the tendons and joints, such as arthritis, tendinitis or neck and back aches and stiffness. ]]Her final ability will be Cryogenic Immunity. Due to this ability, Kim will be reflexively immune to cold. She wouldn't even feel decreases in temperature. She couldn't be affected by freezing or cryokinesis, as even though the ice would form on her skin's surface, it wouldn't freeze or harm her body at all. She would also be immune to natural coldness, and would never suffer from hypothermia, frostbite or any cold-related infections or blood clots. Family & Relationships Kim is part of a small family, with only her parents and two brothers. The family will not grow any larger in future. *Mother - Poppy Cunningham *Father - Joe Cunningham *Older brother - Tyler Cunningham *Younger twin brother - John Cunningham It is unknown if she will in future marry or have any children. History & Future Kim was born three years after her older brother Tyler and five minutes before twin brother John. Kim lives with her brothers and parents in their home in New York. She has only appeared once so far, after her parents' temporary death before they were recreated by her older brother's friend Zach. When Kim is four, she will manifest all three of her abilities. Etymology Kim is an English name meaning "regal hill", and also a Vietnamese name meaning "golden". Additionally, it can be considered to be derived from the name Kimberley, which means "regal forest clearing". Her surname, Cunningham, is the name of a district in Scotland, and means "dwelling of the chief or king". Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters